Back Home
by MidnightRose1392
Summary: Naruto is determined to bring back Sasuke, but just how far will he go to save his best friend? And what is up with Sasuke? Can these two overcome their differences or will they be rivals forever? Rated T for safety. SasuNaru. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

** *Authors Note: **this is my first story. The prologue is short, but the chapters will be longer. I will except constructive criticism, but please don't go bashing my story. If you don't like it, we'll no one is forcing you to read. The story all together though wont be that many chapters because this is my first story.

***Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That's pretty obvious cause' there's no way I'd be able to draw those awesome characters.**

** *Warning: **this will probably end up being a sasunaru. Sorry to those who are against yaoi.

***Enjoy***

**Prologue**

A figure slowly headed towards the Hidden Leaf's gates. Dirt trailing behind them as they dragged their feet. The forest were quiet except for the wind rustling the tree leaves. The place seemed almost peaceful.  
Except, this was a ninja village, and while the village may seem peaceful, it was filled with potential threats for the figure around every corner. Not that the figure minded, he relished in the action, or at least he usually did. This time though, the figure seemed down, like a bearer of bad news.  
As the figure slowly trudged through the gates, nodding at the guards, Uzumaki Naruto entered Konoha, and slowly headed towards the Hokage tower.  
His pink-haired teammate was speaking to the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, but her voice died out as she noticed him in the doorway.  
"Naruto..." Sakura whispered.  
"There's no sign of him, Sakura. But, I will find him! It's a promise!"  
Because Naruto Uzumaki never gave up, and he certainly wasn't going to give up on his best friend. Besides, if anyone had a chance in bringing back Sasuke Uchiha, it was him.


	2. Chapter 1

** *Authors note: **first chapter is up. Please review and no flames.

***Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

** *warning: sasunaru (boyXboy) don't like don't read.**

**chapter 1**

Sasuke was traveling through the forest. Orochimaru was dead and Sasuke had long since abandoned the Sound. Itachi was dead to, and to be honest, Sasuke wasn't sure how to feel about that.  
_ "...and what happens after you get your revenge, Sasuke!? What then? Are you going to come back or are you gonna find something else to avenge?" A voice from long ago drifted into his mind.  
"Hn. Dob_e." The Uchiha smirked at the thought of the blonde idiot. But that smirk quickly turned into a frown. Naruto, Sasuke new he would never repeat this out loud, in a way(a very small way, mind you), was correct. What _would_ Sasuke do now?  
His thoughts wandered to the village, he did miss some of his friends. No, he missed Naruto. He didn't know if he could honestly call anyone else in that village his friends. Most of Sasuke's time in the village was spent with Naruto. Naruto was his best friend.  
_Was_, Sasuke thought bitterly._ 'Until you tried to kill him. Right after you finally admit to being friends with the loser. Some friend you are.' _Guilt welled up inside him, but he pushed it back. He was an Uchiha after all, and Uchiha's didn't feel guilt, and they certainly did not apologize.  
Uchiha Sasuke wasn't sure what he'd do.

Naruto Uzumaki strolled through Konoha, with his hands stuffed in his pockets, merrily whistling a tune. A few of the villagers waved, and Naruto flashed them a bright grin.  
Ever since Pain attacked, Naruto had been seen as a hero. It was different from all the hateful glared he was used to. His goal to become Hokage meant even more know that he had the faith of the villagers. But, there were promises Naruto needed to keep first. Before he became Hokage he needed to find Sasuke, and after that he needed to keep his promise to Nagato. He would find a way to bring peace to the Shinobi World.  
As he strolled past the Hokage tower, his mind wandered over to Baa-chan. She had woken up less then a week ago, and had given him a huge pounding for going out to face Pain alone. Then, she had hugged him, her shoulders shaking. Naruto smiled softly as he thought of the old hag. But, a mischievous smile broke out onto his face when he had caught her sleeping with a sake bottle earlier this morning. Shizune would have a fit if she found out that Tsunade had been drinking. Again.  
Eventually, though, Naruto's mind wandered to Sasuke, the stubborn bastard. He frowned. He was beginning to doubt if Sasuke would ever come back. Itachi had been dead, so why hadn't Sasuke come home? What if he nev...  
"Naruto! Oi!" A loud brash voice, that could possibly rival his own, hollered.  
Naruto spun around to see Kiba, Hinata, and an ever stoic Shino. Naruto flashed them a grin, his whisker marks stretching as he did so.  
"Sup Dog Face!"  
_WHACK_!  
"Hey! What was that for!?"  
"Stop calling me that!"  
"Yeah, well then you gotta stop hitting me!"  
"Do you wanna fight, Uzumaki!?"  
"Um...N-n-naruto-kun, Kiba-kun? Pe-people are s-starring."  
Naruto and Kiba both rubbed their necks sheepishly.  
"Sorry, Hinata." Kiba said with a light blush on his cheeks. Akamaru barked behind him.  
"So what did you guys need anyway?" Naruto asked curiously.  
Kiba starred at him, "What? Oh! Yeah, we were wondering if you wanted to come to the barbecue place with us."  
"Yosh! Alright!" Naruto exclaimed, flashing another grin and squinting his eyes.  
With that they headed towards the restaurant, Naruto completely forgetting about Sasuke for the moment.

**just to be clear, this is after the Pain attack. Itachi is dead and Sasuke didn't join Marada. The Kage meeting hasn't been held yet, and Danzo hasn't been elected Hokage in Tsunade's absence. Sasuke split from the rest of Team Hebi, and Naruto has Sage Mode!(yeah!)**

please review.

-Midnight Rose


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **the next chapter is up! Please review, and I'm trying to make the chapters longer, so sorry if they're so short. Enjoy.  
**Warnings:** yaio**(boyXboy) **don't like don't read.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would have come back to Konoha by now.

**•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

**Chapter 2**  
Naruto trudged through the hallways of the Hokage's tower, grumbling to himself the whole way. _"Stupid Baa-chan. Who does she think she is, summoning me this early in the morning..."_

Naruto was tired, he didn't get much sleep last night, and it was showing. The normally bright grin was more forced than usual, yet it wasn't as if anyone would notice. Naruto was never not smiling, so no one bothered to look past his goofy grins. That thought made his smile flatter even more.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again a huge grin was on his face as he kicked open the door. "Good morning, Baa-chan."

"Dammit, brat! Don't call me that!" Tsunade shouted.

"Stop calling me brat you old hag!" Naruto shrieked back, ducking to avoid the empty sake bottle that flew past his head and shattered against the wall.

"Do you wanna fight gaki!?" She yelled her eyebrows twitching in irritation.

"Like you could beat me! Your probably too drunk to even throw a punch!"

"That's it! We're taking this outside!"

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

~the ANBU outside the door sighed at the usual banter. They would need to call the reconstruction team again to fix the streets. It was going to be a long day.~

* * *

After the brief *ahem* street fight(both venomously denying the lose, and Shizune having a nervous breakdown, _'Lady Tsunade, he's still just a child!')_. Naruto found himself back in the Hokage's office, being briefed on a solo mission. He had been requested by Gaara himself.

"You are to finalize the treaty between Konoha and Suna. You leave tomorrow. Stay safe gaki." Tsunade told him.

"I'll be fine baa-chan, I always come back." Naruto said softly to his mother-like figure.

"I was trying to be nice you brat! Get out of my office!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Then stop calling me an old hag!"

"I call 'em like I see them!"

"Do we need to take this outside!?"

~the ANBU outside sighed again.

* * *

The next day found Naruto soaring through the trees, hoping from branch to branch. He only had about two more days till he would reach Suna. He was the perfect candidate for the job, considering how the Village Hidden in the Sand adores him after rescuing their Kazekage.

Naruto allowed a small, real smile to grace his lips as he thought of his raccoon-eyed, red-headed friend. Gaara and him had become closer after Naruto had rescued him. They were the only ones(that they had met) who truly understood what the other had been through.

Not even Sasuke truly could understand the pain Naruto went through. Yet, after Jiraiya's death, Naruto was able to truly understand Sasuke's need for revenge. The only difference was, Naruto was able to overcome his need for revenge for the sake of the village. On that day, he had promised that he would stop the hatred in the world, and Naruto planned on starting with Sasuke(and anyone he met along the way).

* * *

When Naruto had arrived in Suna, Gaara and his siblings, Konkuro and Temari were waiting for him.

"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed pouncing on his red haired friend and giving him a hug.

"Naruto." Gaara said in his usual monotone voice, but Naruto could hear the hidden warmth underneath it. He had snaked his hands around his blonde friend and returned the hug.

"Hey, kiddo." Konkuro said ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, how's our little brother?" Temari asked with a small smile on her face.

"I dunno, how's Shika, Temari?" Naruto said cheekily back.

Konkuro choking on laughter could be heard and Naruto could feel Gaara's shoulders shaking from silent laughter.

"You little...!" Temari shrieked and began to chase him as Naruto fled into the village, dragging the still emotionless Kazekage with him.

The villagers laughed and lightly smiled at the fimiliar sight of their beloved Kazekage being dragged by his blonde friend throughout the village with Temari chasing them and Konkuro still laughing, trying to follow.

* * *

"...and that should be it for the treaty." The Sand Shinobi were modding their heads and agreeing with Naruto as he presented the treaty to them. It seemed fair and it certainly helped that the blonde was a close friend of their Kazekage.  
After the signing of the treaty, Gaara had taken Naruto to the ramen bar. There, Naruto had agreed to stay the night. He really did enjoy Suna.

* * *

Sasuke was somewhere in between Fire and Wind country, setting up camp. His thoughts occasionally drifted to the blonde Dobe, and Sasuke wondered what he was doing. He hadn't seen Naruto in a while, and the last time he had, what do you know, Sasuke had tried to kill him, _again_. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He had remember the day when Team 7 had come to Orochimaru's hideout. They were different. Not to mention that Kakashi wasn't there, and he was replaced by _Sai_.

Sasuke's nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought of his replacement. That kid had no place on _his_ team. Replacing _him_. Laughing with his friends. Doing missions with them. With Naruto. Sasuke ran a hand through this hair. Why did his thoughts always end up on Naruto!? What was so special about the idiot!?

His laugh was too loud. He was too loud in General. He was clumsy. A terrible ninja. He always got in Sasuke's way. He wouldn't just give up on him no matter how many times Sasuke tried to push him away. He would just continue to stare at him with those blue eyes, so filled with understanding.

_ 'What did that Dobe understand!?' _Sasuke thought angrily. He acted like it was so easy to just give up on revenge! That _Dobe_ didn't have anyone. He ha never lost anyone important to him. Naruto had never faced the same suffering he had and have to live trough it. He didn't know what it was like to have to face a family member, someone you trusted more than anyone, as they tried to kill you...but as Sasuke thought about it, he thought guiltily again(damn the guilts back), Naruto did. Because Sasuke(besides the killing your whole family part), had done those exact same things to Naruto.

Right after Naruto told him that he considered Sasuke family, Sasuke had thrown that trust right back at his face. Hell, he even brought up the Dobe's parents, something Naruto had told him long before the fight, upset him. He remembered how Naruto had trusted him, and had told him how no one would tell him who his parents were.

_'Because no one_ _cared_ _enough.' _Sasuke's mind supplied bitterly. That was how Naruto had felt, and Sasuke had just thrown all of Naruto's negative feelings that he trusted Sasuke with, right back at him. On top of that, Sasuke couldn't forget, Naruto's do called best friend shoved a Chidori through his chest.

It was at that moment that Sasuke felt a ton of self-loathing, and he officially decided that he didn't deserve Naruto. To bad it was also that moment that Sasuke realized that Naruto was the person he wanted the most, too.

* * *

Naruto gave the Sand siblings each a hug goodbye as he headed back to Konoha with the treaty tucked safely into a scroll.

* * *

Traveling through the forest, after just passing the border of Wind country and entering Wind Country, Naruto heard footsteps on the trail below. Pulling out a kunai, Naruto cautiously made his way down the path.

Two figures, both aware of the others existence, slowly and cautiously made their ways down the path.

One figure was tall and muscled, though not in an attractive way, with pale skin and sharp features on his face, looking like what many would call handsome. With dark raven hair and matching dark eyes. He had a beautiful katana at his waist, bandages on his wrists, and the Uchiha fan on his back. His shirt was black(cause I said so), as the rest of his outfit, with the ninja sandals on his feet.

The other was tall, but not as tall as the other, with spiky, bright yellow hair and and equally as bright smile. He was tall and skinny, although there was muscle. He wore an orange and black jumpsuit with a red, short-sleeved, cape with black flames over it. On his head rested the leaf symbol on his ninja headband. A giant scroll was on his back. With three whisker marks on each cheek and beautiful bright blue eyes, he was someone many would want to take a good look at.

Both figures walked down the path, and shoulder to shoulder, just as they were about to pass each other, they had both stopped, still looking ahead.

No words were said for what felt like hours but was really minutes, until the blonde man had whispered a soft, almost affectionate, "_Teme."_  
Moments passed until, "Hn. _Dobe_."

Suddenly, breaking the silence, the blonde cried out again, "Sasuke!"

"Hello Naruto." And Sasuke couldn't help the warmth that flood through him as he saw his Dobe once again.

**•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

**Finally finished the chapter. I felt as if I had been writing this forever! Please review!  
-_Midnight Rose_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **New chapter! Don't forget to review. I plan on updating as much as possible. Review, favorite, and follow! (I have cookies)

**Warning: **yaoi (boyXboy). Don't like don't read. Probably some minor spoilers too. Typing have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I promise you that I don't own Naruto. If by chance I do, I'll sell my parent's house and move into a box.

**•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

**Chapter 3**

Time stood still as the two stood there starring at each other. Naruto's fingers twitched as he got the sudden urge to grab Sasuke and drag him back to Konoha like he promised Sakura-chan.

Sasuke on the other hand showed no signs of movement except the slightest shift of the foot, signaling that he was ready to attack or flee at any given moment.

He wasn't sure what to do. On one hand, he could go with the blonde Dobe back to Konoha, which was a little tempting, or he could continue to run away from the village, with Naruto always chasing after him. Yet Sasuke didn't want to risk Naruto giving up on him. The Dobe had been patient and he never gives up, but even Naruto has a breaking point.

"Well, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. His voice was barely audible, yet Sasuke could here the small, dying flicker of hope in the Dobe's voice.

"Dobe..." Naruto looked at him imploringly, "Hn."

Suddenly a huge grin broke onto the Dobe's face as he beamed at Sasuke. Grabbing his arm, Naruto began to drag Sasuke with him, his cape bowing behind him.

* * *

"Hey Naruto..." Izumo began.

Kotetsu only gapped at them, "is that..."

"He, he did it. He really brought him back!"

"Holy..." The two could only stare in disbelief as they watched the blonde hero drag off the scowling Uchiha behind him towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

"~Baa-chan!"

Tsunade lifted her head from the paperwork on her desk as she heard the familiar and overly happy voice of someone she considered a little brother.

"Gaki! Stop calling me that!" She exclaimed while throwing the paperweight at the blonde that barged into her office.

Naruto, of course expected this, and swiftly dodged. Unfortunately, the person he was dragging didn't.

"Dobe!" Sasuke hissed, a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

Tsunade starred wide-eyed at the two boys standing before her. When she had sent Naruto on that mission, she hadn't expected for him to bring the Uchiha with him!

"Lady Tsunade I have those..." Sakura's eyes widened at the sight before her. Her teammates stood there. _Both_ of her teammates stood there. And one of them wasn't _Sai_!

"Sasuke." She whispered before tackling the raven-haired boy into a huge.

Sasuke stiffened. Before relaxing slightly. "Sakura." He replied, emotionless as ever.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I thought you'd meet come back! I'm _so_ happy!" She squealed, automatically going back into fan girl mode.

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched.

"Alright! Lets go celebrate with some ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Now wait just a minute!" Tsunade yelled.

"But, old hag!" Naruto whined.

"No Naruto! Did you forget that he abandoned the village!" She yelled.

"I know that, but he didn't do anything to harm the village. He even killed Orochimaru." Naruto defended.

"Naruto, are you forgetting that he tried to kill you!?"

"It was a long time ago!" Naruto yelled back.

"So what! And that wasn't the first time either was it!? You would never tell us the full story of what happened at the Valley of the End!"

"Sasuke left! End of story! I told you..." Naruto was about to continue when he was interrupted.

"Naruto." Sasuke stopped him, stepping forward.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said astonished.

"Hokage-Sama, I except my punishment and will turn myself in willingly." Sasuke stated emotionlessly.

"What!? Sasuke, no!" Naruto shouted.

"It'll be fine." Sasuke told him. "Dobe." He added for good measure.

That seemed to reassure Naruto, as he calmed down a bit. "Alright, Teme."

"We'll discuss your punishment later, Uchiha." Tsunade told Sasuke, as Naruto and Sakura were ushered out of the room.

* * *

Around the village rumors were spreading.

_"Did you see..."_

_"Naruto..."_

_"The last Uchiha..."_

_"Dragged through the village..."_

_"Big scene..."_

_"Yelling coming from the Hokage Tower..."_

* * *

"So he's back is he?" Neji Hyuuga stated to his teammates as they walked through the market.

"Naruto must be very youthful!" Rock Lee said confidently, his eyebrows high on his forehead as he flashed a nice-guy pose.

"It would seem. Apparently Naruto made a big scene with just dragging him through the gates." Tenten, the weapons expert of Team Gai told them.

"It seems to unreal. And the Uchiha came too willingly. Something is going to happen, I just hope Naruto will be okay." Neji said to them, starring ahead as they walked.

The others nodded.

* * *

"So Sasuke's really back. You sure made a mess of things, Naruto." Kakashi said as he stuffed the orange book into his vest.

* * *

Soon, the news of Sasuke's return spread throughout the village. Whispers and rumors were going around.

In the middle of it all, Rookie 12, minus Sasuke and Naruto, had gathered to discuss the strange event. For all they knew, far worse could be up ahead, and they needed to plan.

They would be right.

* * *

The Rookie 9 (now known as Rookie 12), were gathered at the Barbecue Restaurant to discuss the recent events.

After ordering their food, they had sat quietly, no one willing to suggest what they were all thinking.

Finally, Sai, being clueless about reading the mood, broke the silence. "I think Sasuke is trying to hurt Naruto." He said with the ever present fake smile on his face.

"It just doesn't make sense. Why would he come back now, of all times?" Kiba asked as he gave a bit of food to Akamaru under the table.

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't try to hurt anyone." Ino and Sakura defended.

"Sakura, I think your forgetting that Sasuke tried to when we saw him at Orochimaru's hideout. If I didn't stop his sword, he would have killed him." Sai said.

"What!?" The others shouted.

"You never told us this!" Tenten yelled at Sakura.

Their yelling had attracted the attention of the people at the nearby tables. Lowering their voices, they continued the conversation.

"Well..." Sakura muttered biting her lip, cursing Sai in her head.

"Oh, and didn't Naruto ask Sasuke why he didn't kill him all those years ago? It seems like this isn't the first time Sasuke had tried to kill them. Do you know something about this Sakura?" Sai asked, although his tone wasn't casual anymore.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, sitting up, "Sasuke had probably tried to kill Naruto at the Valley of the End, when Naruto tried to stop him."

"Sasuke would never do that!" Ino told her teammate.

"No, just think about it." Neji said slowly, "Did you see his clothes when he got back? There was a huge hole in the chest with burn marks surrounding it. It was like he took a Chidori through the chest..." He said his eyes widening in horror.

"No way." Sakura gasped, a hand covering her mouth.

"That Bastard!" Kiba yelled, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why would Naruto care so much about bringing someone back who had tried to kill him?" Ino asked.

"This whole thing is strange. Why? Because it seems like we are missing a big piece to the puzzle. At the moment all we can do is look out for Naruto." Shino stated.

Everyone agreed.

"Wise words, man." Kiba said, slapping him on the back.

"Don't touch me, Kiba."

* * *

"Uchiha, your punishment will be probation for three months (so no leaving the village), followed by 75 D-Rank missions, and finally, your Sharingan is prohibited from use for a month." Tsunade stated, starring at the Uchiha intently.

Sasuke merely nodded.

"Do you have anything to say, Uchiha?" She asked with a strange glint in her eye.

"Hn."

"Sorry, but I'm not Naruto. Care to translate?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, Hokage-_Sama_."

The Godaime Hokage sighed. "Then get out. Oh, and Sasuke?" She called as he was about to leave. "You owe Naruto some ramen."

Sasuke's curses could be heard all the way down the hall.

**•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

**finished. That took longer than expected. Review, follow, favorite, and I'll even take suggestions for the story.**

**Thanks for reading**

**-****_Midnight Rose_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
Warnings:** yaoi. (boyXboy). Possible minor spoilers  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
**•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on one of the many roofs of Konoha. The warm breeze blew slightly, sending shivers down Naruto's spine.  
The day was peaceful in Konoha as everyone went about their daily business.

Sasuke glanced at the person next to him. Naruto had changed over the years. He had gotten taller and his hair had grown longer. He had never told Sasuke why he wore that strange cape.

"Dobe, what's up with the cape?"

"Teme. This is a cape for Sages."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Your a Sage!? Since when?"

"I went training before the Pain attack. I had to leave though, cause the village was in danger."

Sasuke blinked. Naruto had gotten even stronger. It made him clench his fists. Why was he always the one to have power? These thoughts made Sasuke shake his head. What was he thinking!? This is Naruto. The thought of him getting jealous of Naruto made him frown.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Sasuke was awakened from his thoughts by the blonde Shinobi, who was currently leaning over him, their faces inches apart.

Startled, Sasuke let out a yell. Then...

He punched Naruto in the face.

"Gah!" Naruto's head snapped back as he clutched his nose in pain. "Bastard!"

"Shit! Sorry Naruto." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto's hands away from his face to get a better look at the injury.

Blood was gushing out and it looked like it could be broken. Sasuke winced. "Let's get you to the hospital, Dobe."

* * *

"Honestly, Naruto! What were you thinking! The village has been going through a hard time, and you decided to pull a prank!" Sakura scolded, "You got what you deserved."

With that she stomped out of the room, after shooting Sasuke a suspicious look.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before turning to Naruto with a serious expression.

"Why'd you cover for me?"

"Cause your my friend, Sasuke."

"That still doesn't explain it! You work so hard to get everyone's respect and trying to convince them your not an idiot, then you go and do something stupid! No one is ever going to think better of you if you continue to act foolishly." Sasuke ranted.

For a moment, Naruto looked hurt, then he yelled right back. "I'm not stupid, Teme! Everyone's been shooting you those suspicious glances ever since you came back! And don't you tell me otherwise! I recognize those looks better than anyone else! If they figured out that you hurt someone in the village, they would flip! If it takes people thinking I'm an idiot, than so be it! I've been looked down upon most of my life! It'll just take a little more time to prove myself!" By the end of his rant, Naruto was breathing heavily. His eyes flashed with anger as he cast Sasuke one last glance before storming out of the hospital.

Sasuke could only stare in shock at the place that Naruto had been occupying only moments ago. He was willing to give up their respect, the people's respect that he had been striving for his whole life, for Sasuke.

He knew Naruto cared, but to just throw away something as big as that...it was insane. Yet, at the same time, the thought of Naruto doing that made Sasuke unbelievably happy. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

He found Naruto at Ichiraku's, a favorite place of the blondes. Naruto was starring at his ramen, a look of deep concentration on his face.

He must have sensed Sasuke, because when he entered, Naruto starred up at him with narrowed, stubborn eyes.

"Relax, Dobe. I'm not here to argue." Sasuke said as he place himself next to the blonde jinchuuriki.

Still suspicious, Naruto turned back to his ramen, shooting Sasuke suspicious glances every now and then. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The two were halfway through the meal when he came in.

"Uchiha." The figure stated, giving him a stiff nod.

Returning the nod, Sasuke replied, "Hyuuga."

The two had a silent stare down before Naruto interrupted.

"Neji! I haven't seen you since before my mission!" He exclaimed, giving the Hyuuga a huge.

Sasuke glared even harder at the Hyuuga.

Sensing the glare, the Hyuuga smirked back.

"Hello Naruto. How did the mission go?" He asked.

Sasuke was curious. Was this the mission that they found each other on? And if so, why was Naruto alone?

"It was great! I love going there, everyone's so nice! Plus I get special treatment." Here Naruto grinned mischievously.

"Where'd you go, Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"To Suna! It's fun cause Gaara's the Kazekage, and I'm his friend so I get special treatment!" Naruto was beaming.

Sasuke meanwhile, was choking on his drink. "Gaara's the Kazekage!? Are the people of the Sand insane!? He's a..."

"He's what, Sasuke?" Naruto asked innocently, but Sasuke could see the hidden depth in his eyes. He had just made a huge mistake in his choice of words. But still, Gaara as Kazekage?

"It's just last time I saw him, we weren't exactly on friendly terms." Sasuke replied, choosing his words carefully.

Naruto gave a faint nod before turning back to his ramen and chatting with Neji. Sasuke let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in.  
He had almost gotten in trouble.

He could faintly hear Naruto and Neji talking about the upcoming Chuunin Exams when he remembered that he was still a Genin. Crap.

Maybe he could take the exams with Naruto. Sasuke had heard that he was a Genin, too. They could even be on the same team.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were walking home when a "Yo." Was heard from behind them.

Turning, Sasuke saw his former Sensei, Kakashi. He was the same as always, with his gravity-defying silver hair, mask, and his headband covering his Sharingan eye. He even had his little orange book in his hand.

"Your still reading that book, Kakashi?" Sasuke inquired snidely.

"No, this is the new book. It was a gift from Naruto when he came back from training." Kakashi said eye-smiling at them.

"Those books are terrible, Kaka-Sensei! What would my dad say!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Now, now Naruto. We both know your parents would kill me. I can see them both grinning those evil grins and promising me pain right now." Kakashi said sheepishly.

Sasuke was confused. Naruto didn't have parents. They were both dead, so why was he acting like he had met them? And Kakashi knew them too?

"That's right! Really! I remember mom telling me to stay away from Ero-Sennin. We had a laugh when I told her it was too late! And dad said he would 'die in shame' and he couldn't believe that the big pervert would corrupt his kid.!" Naruto laughed. "It was hilarious! It was even funnier when Mom brought up some of the stories of when dad got drunk! She was right, he really is a flake!" Naruto grinned.

"Maa, maa, Naruto. There's no need to ever tell them. It would be extremely terrible if they found out. By the way, when's the next time you'll be able to see them?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure, but they promised that we'd see each other again!" Naruto grinned happily. "Dad even said I could have his spare jacket if I could find it! So once I become a Chuunin, I'll look just like him!"

"That would be an interesting sight in deed. You can defiantly scare a lot of people like that!"

"Dobe." Sasuke said getting aggravated. "I thought you didn't know your parents and they were dead."

"Oh that's right. You don't know!" Kakashi said with a mischievous look in his eye, "Well, to bad for you Sasuke, but Naruto can't tell. It's a secret." With a final wave, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, expecting answers from the blonde.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I can't tell you, no matter how much I want to. Only a select few are allowed to know. It's some S-Class secret between the Hokage, Kakashi, and me. Well, there's also Yamato-Sensei and Sai, but I was so excited that I kind of just blurted it out, and they happened to be there when I asked Kakashi-Sensei about it." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders sheepishly.

Frowning in distaste, Sasuke 'hn.'ed and bid Naruto a good night, planning on seeing the Dobe in the morning.

**•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Finished with the chapter. Review.  
-****_Midnight Rose_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Warnings: **characters are a little OC. Yaoi (boyXboy)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto  
**•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Chapter 5**

Sasuke woke up that morning with a yawn. It had been two months since he had returned to Konoha, and he felt closer and farther apart from Naruto than ever before.

He had always thought that he knew the blond, but there was more to Naruto than he could ever imagine. Bit then again, Sasuke had never really tried to get to know Naruto; all he ever cared about was killing Itachi.

Sasuke did, however, see the difference of how the villagers treat him. They used to hate Naruto, treated him terribly and were so full of hate, but now they treat him like a hero, it was as if they had completely forgotten what they had put him through when he was younger; it made Sasuke sick and hate the villagers even more.

He could see Naruto's inner conflict and confusion. The blond didn't know how to act. Naruto seemed lost. One thing Sasuke realized though, was that despite Naruto's blinding smiles and cheerful attitude, he seemed more tired-like everyone keeps giving him more and more burdens to bear, despite the many he already carries.

Sasuke had heard how Naruto defeated Pain. In the end, he had convinced Pain to believe in him, and in return, Pain brought all those he killed in the attack back to life. 'It was amazing,' he had heard some say, 'how Naruto had for once come into a battle completely serious.' Apparently, though, Naruto was terrifying, yet fiercely determined. He had followed his nindo, and never backed down, even when the odds were against him. Naruto had always been like that, so unbelievably kind, selfless, reckless, cute...and where the hell did that last one come from!? Naruto can't be cute! Sasuke groaned. He can't believe that he had just thought of Naruto as cute.  
Sitting up, Sasuke decided to go take a shower to get all thoughts of Naruto out of his head.

* * *

It made Sasuke wonder sometimes, that out of all the kids in Konoha, why was Naruto chosen to be the jailer of the demon. It seemed unfair and wrong that the Fourth would do that to a child; Jinchuuriki were treated terribly everywhere, so surely the Fourth must have known what life Naruto would have. Sasuke didn't believe anyone else in the village could bear that burden. 'Our roles could have been switched.' Thought Sasuke. Naruto could have been seeking revenge on the village, and if he had partnered up with the Kyuubi, the village would have been destroyed. It didn't make much sense to Sasuke, how one could care so much for the people who made their life miserable, but Naruto had always looked at everyone with a smile, a smile that never wavered.

Without even realizing it, long ago, when Naruto was little, he had become the sun of the village; with smiles so bright, always laughing eyes, and an angelic face, Naruto had unconsciously wormed his way into people's lives long ago. It had only taken people until recently to realize that this wasn't bad. Naruto was part of Konoha. He was one that others would eventually follow; a leader. A Hokage.

Then, Sasuke let out a small smile.

The blond jinchuuriki had been looking for his acknowledgement for a long time, but Sasuke had acknowledged Naruto long ago. The blond was his equal.

It was that day, that Sasuke finally found a new goal after killing his brother: Protect Naruto at any cost. Sasuke had a reason to live again, and he would train harder in order to get stronger to protect Konoha's sun.

People need Naruto. He was the one that everyone would put their faith into one day. He was the Child of the Prophecy, the Chosen One, future Hokage of Konoha: He was Naruto Uzumaki, and he would one day change the world, and become a hero far greater than anyone else.

So Sasuke would watch the sun, and protect him in the shadows, he would commit the terrible sins so Naruto's innocence would remain untainted. He would always watch and always protect.

No one would harm his most precious person.

* * *

Naruto was having a terrible day. The village still needed to be finished rebuilding, there is no word on the Akatsuki, he hasn't seen Sasuke, Sakura had yelled at him, and to top everything off, he wasn't feeling all to well, either.

"Hey, Naruto! Can you make fifty more clones!? We need some extra hands over here!" A villager yelled.

Naruto nodded tiredly. Quickly Preforming the necessary hand seals, fifty more Narutos appeared.

Naruto could feel his chakra draining. Whenever he felt sick, (which wasn't very often), he felt drained of chakra. After another wave of nausea washed over him, Naruto decided to sit down for a bit.

* * *

Sasuke had been helping rebuild, working hard all day. Not to mention his two most annoying fan girls bugging him the whole time. He swears, if he hears one more 'Oh Sasuke-kun is so kind to help out! Isn't he just the greatest.' Konoha would be missing a few kunoichi.

When he saw Naruto sitting down, relaxing, he got a bit irritated. 'What's that Dobe thinking, resting while everyone else does all the hard work.'

Stalking over to the blond, Sasuke tapped him with his foot lightly. "Oi, Dobe, get up and help."

Naruto moaned.

Kicking him with a little(ok a lot) more force, Naruto jumped up with a startled yelp.

"Bastard, I was sleep'n." The blond yelled.

"Everyone else is working their hardest, while you just lay around. Get back to work."

"But Sasuke..."

"Naruto. That's enough with your whining, now get to work." Sasuke said sternly, turning away.

"Sorry, Sasuke." Naruto said in a small voice.

Suddenly, he heard a thunk, as Naruto collapsed. Quickly turning in alarm, Sasuke saw his teammate passed out on the ground.

"Naruto!" He yelled out in alarm.

**•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Wow. This chapter is short. It seemed longer. Anyways, review and Happy Thanksgiving!  
****_-Midnight Rose_**


End file.
